Scott Ryder (MR)
Scott Ryder (designation no. A-04-MalapaInitiative Personnel Databanks) is a former soldier in the Systems Alliance and one of the two main protagonists of ''Mass Effect: Andromeda''. A member of the Ryder family, he and his older twin sister Sara Ryder received informal N7 training under their father Alec Ryder. After serving five years in the Alliance military, Scott signed up with the Andromeda Initiative together with his father and sister, obtaining a position in the Pathfinder Mission Team chosen to find and establish a new home for humanity in the distant Andromeda galaxy 600 years into the future. However, when a series of unfortunate events occur on Habitat 7, the mantle of human Pathfinder of Ark ''Hyperion'' was abruptly passed onto him following the death of his father. Now in command of the [[w:c:masseffect:Tempest|AISS Tempest]], Scott leads the search for humanity's new home in the Heleus cluster. At approximately 22 years old, Scott is humanity's youngest Pathfinder. 'Biography' 'Early life' Born on March 21, 2163 aboard the Citadel space station, Scott Ryder and his twin sister Sara are the children of Alec Ryder, an N7 operative in the Systems Alliance military who served in Rear Admiral Jon Grissom's expeditionary task force beyond the Charon mass relay. His mother, Dr. Ellen Ryder, was a renowned scientist specializing in biotics research that gradually gave root to the development of L2 and L3 implants. She was later terminally diagnosed with AEND due to repeated exposure to element zero and fell unconscious during her final days at the hospital, where she was presumed to have passed away; unbeknownst to the Ryder twins, Ellen was placed in cryogenic stasis to suspend the disease's progress until a cure could be found. Scott joined the Alliance military in 2181 and was assigned to an outpost near Arcturus Station overseeing Relay 202, a primary route to the Arcturus system and a contested space with an unsavory reputation. Scott was summoned to protect Arcturus, but also had "a front row seat to everyone else going off to fortune and glory." However, when his father Alec was dishonorably discharged due to his AI research, internal memos show that this also effectively ended Scott's career. 'Andromeda Initiative' .]] With his time in the military over, Scott along with his sister Sara soon volunteered for the Andromeda Initiative as the program's newest recruits and were placed under their father's supervision, making the Andromeda Galaxy a more attractive option for the adventure he sought. He was allowed to receive some informal training with a personal instructor—given the overall nature that the journey to Andromeda was considered a one-way trip. He, along with 20,000 humans, were placed in cryogenic stasis aboard Ark ''Hyperion'' which departed from Earth's moon. 'Waking Up in a New Galaxy' After traveling 634 years through dark space, the Hyperion arrives at the Eriksson system in the Heleus cluster of the Andromeda galaxy. Scott was brought out of stasis by the Hyperion personnel and was waiting on his sister; however, while en route to colonize its assigned world Habitat 7, the Ark collided with and scraped against an unknown energy cloud containing black, metallic tendrils known as the Scourge. The ship suffered a momentary loss of gravity and its systems were damaged, including the cryopod containing Sara. After stabilizing the ship with Cora Harper, Scott accompanies her to the bridge to meet his father Alec and Captain Nozomi Dunn, where they resolve to fly to the planet's surface and uncover the source of the phenomenon. With the Hyperion running low on its reserve power supply and its long-range communications with the Nexus and other Arks lost, the Pathfinder team was tasked with inspecting Habitat 7. 'Disaster on Habitat 7' .]] Scott boards a shuttle with Liam Kosta, but the turbulent storms on the planet causes them to be decompressed just as the shuttle explodes. His helmet sustains damage, revealing the atmosphere to be toxic, but he manages to repair the crack with his omni-tool. Both him and Kosta soon made first contact encounter with a hostile alien species: the kett, and are eventually reunited with those on Alec and Harper's shuttle, learning the Pathfinder went on ahead to scout the monolith the kett have occupied. Attacking, the Ryders, Harper and Kosta storm the kett facility and gain entry into the monolith. Alec uses SAM to commune with the monolith's technology, activating it and clearing up the storms. However, the monolith's decontamination protocol flushes both the Ryders out of the monolith into the abyss, smashing the younger Ryder's helmet. Alec calls for an evacuation shuttle, but recognizing it won't come soon enough, removes his helmet and places it on his son, passing control of the SAM interface and his encrypted memories to them. As he suffocates to death, Alec Ryder also reveals his wife Ellen is still alive, but his offspring passes out and was unable to hear that. 'The new Pathfinder' Aboard the Hyperion, Scott is stabilized and revived by Dr. Lexi T'Perro and SAM despite having been rendered clinically brain dead by Habitat 7's atmosphere. He wakes up to learn of his father's death, and that he is now the new Pathfinder, although Alec trained Harper as his replacement. Before leaving to let Scott mourn, Kosta informs them his sister is stable but in a coma. The Hyperion eventually arrives at the Nexus space station, which is still incomplete. Ryder, Harper and Kosta find a dark and deserted Docking Bay, but are greeted by Tiran Kandros, Director of Nexus Security, who takes them to meet the rest of Nexus leadership at Operations. Foster Addison, Director of Colonial Affairs, is angered by Alec's death, and is scolded by Superintendent Nakmor Kesh for being hostile towards the new untested Pathfinder. Jarun Tann, Director of the Andromeda Initiative, is supportive towards Scott and decides to give him a chance, directing them to Eos, already the site of two failed settlements. Ryder returns to the Hyperion when pressed by SAM, who discloses the memories encrypted by his father. He watches a memory of Alliance ambassador to the Citadel Anita Goyle turning down Alec's request for funding into AI research, and when he learned that his wife's condition was terminal. Scott returns to the Docking Bay, where Harper escorts them to the ''Tempest''. A courier informs them Addison has not cleared them to leave the station, but turian crew member and smuggler Vetra Nyx bribes him into letting them leave. Aboard, Ryder meets Nexus science team liaison Dr. Suvi Anwar, chief engineer Gil Brodie, salarian pilot Kallo Jath, as well as Kosta and Dr. T'Perro. 'Personality and traits' As a child, Scott was an idealist yet was often impatient, always looking ahead to the future regardless for his present surroundings. He was impulsive, reckless, and often had little concern for his own personal safety. As an adult, Scott's personality changed in stark contrast to that when he was younger: though he wanted to live his life with a purpose, he was more calmer and composed. When the position of Pathfinder was transferred to him, Scott was opposed to the decision but grew to adjust to his new role and proved a natural leader much like his father Alec Ryder. Even as a child, he had a strong sense of morality and a need to help others despite likely danger. He is especially close to his twin sister Sara, as they shared a bond that linked them together closely. They normally worked together to solve mathematical and scientific equations. However, Scott had a strained relationship with his father partially due to Alec's distantness from his family and possibly other childhood issues. Despite their differences, Scott cares deeply about his family and was rather upset upon learning of his father's death after the disaster on Habitat 7. 'Appearance' Scott stood at 6 feet and a half inches tall, has fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. Being a military recruit, he has an athletic physique and has three small scars along his torso as well as his abdomen during basic training at Arcturus Station. 'Skills and abilities' As the second human Pathfinder, Scott is an incredibly skilled operative―often combining tech, biotic and hand-to-hand techniques in his attacks. He was recognized as a team player and a natural leader in the Alliance military, working closely with his comrades for their safety and the safety of others. During his service, Scott focused on learning everything he could about weapons and tactics. 'Relationships' 'Cora Harper' .]] Cora Harper is a very powerful biotic who initially served as a lieutenant and second-in-command of the Pathfinder Mission Team under Alec Ryder. Their relationship was tense at first when Cora was passed over for the position of Pathfinder in favor of Alec's son Scott, even though she was next in line to succeed him, but the two were able to put their differences aside for the sake of fulfilling the Andromeda Initiative's main objective. As Cora and Scott worked closely together, she developed a deal of respect for him, then later they traded flirtatious banter with each other. It was after understanding each other on so deep a level that they realized the depth of their attraction for each other. Following the rescue mission of the asari Ark Leusinia from the kett, Cora and Scott grew close and became romantically involved upon sharing their first kiss on Eos. Eventually, their relationship culminates with the two of them sharing a passionate kiss and made love for the first time in the Pathfinder's cabin. The two were very much in love with one another, with Cora occasionally worrying about Scott's well-being during the fight against the Archon. After emerging victorious against the Archon on Meridian, Scott and Cora were seen side-by-side on the shipwrecked ''Hyperion'', promising to never leave each other's side and entertained the idea of possibly starting a family of their own. 'Behind the scenes' Scott Ryder is portrayed by American actor Steven Brewis. 'Appearances in other media' *''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' (First appearance) *''Mass Effect: Horizons'' 'Quotes' |-|Spoken by Scott Ryder= ''Mass Effect: Andromeda *(to Dr. Lexi T'Perro)'' "I hope this isn't easy. After all, I signed up for a little adventure before we settled down." *''(about his father)'' "This is more than hope―it's proof we weren't crazy. We can fly to a whole new galaxy and still make sense of things." *''(to Liam Kosta)'' "How?! Habitat 7's a bust, we might've started a war with the first aliens we met, and our Pathfinder's dead! This better be rock bottom." *"I hoped my Alliance career would lead to adventure. Exploring, hunting dangers in the dark. Didn't happen. Couldn't. But here in Andromeda, everything's new. And I want to see it all." *''(to Suvi Anwar)'' "I guarded a Mass Relay for some time. I always wanted to see the other side." *''(to Cora Harper)'' "Everyone makes mistakes. You're still you: smart, talented, wonderful Cora." *''(to Sloane Kelly) "I'm looking for someone called Vehn Terev. Name ring any bells?" *(about the kett)'' "I'm beginning to hate these guys." *"We’re explorers, not an army. Sure, we’ve been outplayed. The Archon is a master of his game. We’re about to change the rules." |-|Spoken about Scott Ryder= ''Mass Effect: Andromeda * |-|Conversations= *'Scott:' Sara? Can you hear me? *'Sara:' [[w:c:masseffect:SAM|SAM]] Scott? Is that you? What's happening? Where am I? *'Scott:' There was a problem with your stasis pod. You're in a coma, on the ''Hyperion. Do you understand? *'Sara:' SAM I... I think so. Am I dreaming? *'Scott:' SAM linked in to your implant. But they say you're stable. You're safe and sound in the med-bay. *'Sara:' SAM This is so weird. I hear you, but I can't feel anything. Where's Dad? Is he doing okay? *'Scott:' I don't know how to say this, but... he's dead, Sara. *'Sara:' SAM What? *'Scott:' It was a freak accident. *'Sara:' SAM But... it's Dad. He can't die. He... *'Scott:' I know. It's been hard on everyone. *'Sara:' SAM I didn't get to say goodbye. *'Scott:' No one did. *'Sara:' SAM What about finding home? Dad kept telling me how beautiful it was. *'Scott:' There's been some... complications. The golden worlds didn't exactly deliver. *'Sara:' SAM But... Dad said... *'Scott:' Sara? *'Sara:' SAM I... am I dreaming? Where am I? *'Scott:' Sara, I'm sorry― *'SAM:' Her pulse rate is increasing rapidly. *'Sara:' SAM I need to go now. ─────── (Following the rescue of Ark Paarchero) *'Scott:' Sara... *'Sara:' Scott! *'Scott:' Bring it here... Sara. Man, it's good to finally see you. *'Sara:' It's good to see anything. I was starting to think I'd never wake up. *'Scott:' You and me both. A condition like that, no one was sure what would happen. *'Sara:' At least I got to be first at something: "First woman in Andromeda to wake up from a coma." *'Scott:' Dad always said relish the victories. Won't be many of them. *'Sara:' Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't there when he died. *'Scott:' There's nothing anyone could've done. I wasn't even sure I should tell you. *'Sara:' I'll miss him... but I also know he'd be the first to say "Get over it and get on with it, already." *'Scott:' Oh, there's been plenty of that. *'Sara:' So I hear―Mr. Pathfinder. *'Scott:' Not by choice. *'Sara:' From the sounds of it you're going to need all the help you can get... *'Scott:' Careful! *'Dr. Carlyle:' No way are you fit for duty, miss. That stubborn skull of yours needs a chance to heal. *'Sara:' Says who? *'Scott:' The Pathfinder, that's who. Time to rest up―that's an order, Specialist Ryder. *'Sara:' Yawns. Yes, sir, Pathfinder, sir. Oh, who are we kidding. I saw you eat your own boogers when you were six. 'Trivia' *He is named after Sally Ride, the first American woman in space (June 18, 1983). *Basic appearance shows that Ryder has some visual similarities with Gray Edwards, one of the main characters CGI film Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ''(2001), who also commands a ship and shares a common goal - the fight against a hostile alien race. *In his honor after defeating the Archon and attaining 100% viability to the Initiative outposts, the planet Habitat 7 was unanimously renamed as '''Ryder-I'Heleus News Service: "In honor of his achievements in the Heleus Cluster, the planet formerly known as Habitat 7 has been renamed after the human Pathfinder. The Pathfinder's father, former Pathfinder Alec Ryder, was killed exploring the planet. Now it will bear his son's name. Both the Initiative and the angara approved the honor. 'We all owe Ryder a debt of gratitude,' said Moshae Sjefa. 'I am proud to call him an ally in this new and exciting era for our peoples.'". 'Notes and references' Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Ryder family Category:Biotics Category:Legends articles Category:Andromeda Category:Tempest Category:Explorers Category:Operatives